When You Will Remember ?
by Plumpminnieming
Summary: Eunhyuk sadar dan menyuruh Donghae untuk pergi ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? HaeHyuk couple slight KyuMin/YAOI. Chapter 3 is up !
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk.**

**Other : Yoona, KyuMin, & Tan Hangeng.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini FF HaeHyuk pertama author..  
Waktu itu sih udah di Publish, cuma di remove terus di update lagi..  
Hehehe..  
Ini dibetulin lagi kata-katanya, cuma sebagian siihh..  
Silahkan dibaca...^^_

* * *

***Author***

Seorang namja memasukki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut dengan membawa sebuah plastik putih berisi empat kotak susu strawberry.

Matanya menangkap seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca komik.

Senyum langsung mengembang saat namja manis itu beralih menatapnya dengan lembut.

" Annyeong.. " sapanya seraya berjalan mendekat pada namja tersebut lalu duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah ranjangnya.

" Ne. Annyeong.. " balas namja itu sambil tersenyum.

" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Hyukkie ? " tanya namja dengan rambut brunette itu setelah menaruh belanjaannya diatas nakas.

" Lebih baik dari kemarin. " jawab namja dengan panggil Hyukkie itu pelan.

" Kepalamu, apa masih sakit ? " tanya namja yang duduk dihadapanya seraya mengusap lembut kepalanya yang masih dibalut oleh perban.

" Hm.. Ahni. Hanya saja jika aku ingin duduk ataupun berdiri, akan terasa sedikit pusing. " jawabnya.

Diliriknya kantung plastik yang baru saja ditaruh diatas nakas oleh namja dihadapannya.

" Oh ya, apa yang kau bawa itu Hae ? " tanyanya penasaran.

Donghae, namja brunette itu mengalihkan tatapannya lalu mengambil sekotak susu strawberry yang berada dalam plastik tersebut.

" Susu strawberry kesukaanmu. Cepat minumlah, nanti susunya sudah tidak dingin lagi. Kau kan sangat suka meminumnya saat masih terasa dingin. " jelas Donghae seraya menyerahkan susu tersebut pada namja manis itu.

Namja yang masih terduduk diatas ranjangnya itu hanya diam menatap Donghae.

" Wae ? " tanya Donghae heran.

" Sepertinya, aku banyak melupakan sesuatu dalam hidupku ya. Sampai hal sekecil ini pun, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. "

Mendengar ucapan itu, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

" Tenang saja. Suatu saat, kau akan kembali mengingat semuanya. Karena ada aku, yang akan selalu berusaha untuk membantumu mengingat kembali sesuatu hal, yang telah terlupakan itu. Cha ! Palli, minumlah. " jelas Donghae dan kembali menyodorkan susu itu padanya.

Namja manis itu kembali tersenyum. " Gomawo Hae. " ucapnya.

Sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lee Hyuk Jae, adalah nama lengkap dari namja manis tersebut.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Hyuk Jae baru saja tersadar dari koma yang dialaminya selama tiga setengah bulan. Namun setelah tersadar, Hyuk Jae mengalami amnesia. Bukan hanya Donghae yang dilupakannya, tapi juga hyung kesayangannya dan Kyuhyun, teman sekaligus namjachingu dari hyung'nya itu.

Dan Donghae, merasa sangat bersalah juga menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang, namja yang sangat disukainya.

' Andai saja aku mendengarkanmu waktu itu, dan tidak mengejarnya.. Mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini Hyukkie. ' batin Donghae menyesal.

Kedua matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca saat kejadian itu kembali teringat olehnya.

**_Flashback On_**

BRAK !

Donghae menggebrak meja kecil yang berada dihadapannya.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menahan amarah.

" Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, eoh ? " tanya Donghae tajam pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya.

Namja itu menunduk takut. " Hae.. A-aku.. Benar-benar melihatnya jalan dengan namja lain. Aku berani bersumpah Hae. Tolong percaya padaku. " ucap namja itu yang kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Donghae.

" Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, sebelum kau memberikan buktinya. " ujar Donghae.

" Hae, aku bukti jika dia berselingkuh. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. " jawab namja manis tersebut seraya berdiri.

Donghae membuang muka seakan tak ingin menatap wajah namja di depannya. " Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Sebentar lagi, dia akan datang. " ucap Donghae dingin.

" Hae, ka-kau mengusirku ? Kau tidak percaya ucapanku ? Kumohon Hae, percayalah padaku. Jangan pergi bersama yeoja itu. Hae- "

" LEE HYUK JAE KUBILANG KAU PULANG ! " teriak Donghae kesal sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke arah pintu apartemen miliknya.

Kedua mata Hyuk Jae membulat saat Donghae berteriak seperti itu.

Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae bersikap begitu.

Dan tentu itu membuat hatinya sakit.

" K-kau.." ucap Hyuk Jae terbata.

Sementara Donghae hanya bisa terdiam.

Ting Tong !

Belum sempat Hyuk Jae ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, bel apartemen Donghae berbunyi.

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu segera mengambil jaket,juga kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja tersebut lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

" Hae, jebal. Andwae.. " ucap Hyuk Jae memelas.

Namun, Donghae tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan terus melangkah menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Terlihatlah disana seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Annyeong oppa.. Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya ? " tanya yeoja tersebut sedikit merajuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengusap kepala yeoja itu lembut. " Mianhae. Kita berangkat sekarang ? "

Mendengar ajakkan Donghae, yeoja itu mengangguk semangat.

Tapi, baru saja mereka akan melangkah, Hyuk Jae dengan segera menahan lengan Donghae.

Berusaha untuk membuat namja tersebut tidak pergi.

" Hae.. " panggil Hyuk Jae memohon.

" Oppa, wae geurae ? Kenapa dia menarikmu seperti itu ? " tanya yeoja cantik itu bingung.

" Aniya Yoona. Gwaenchana.. " jawab Donghae berusaha tidak membuat kekasihnya itu bingung.

Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya. " Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa dia begitu terlihat khawatir ? " tanya Yoona lagi.

" Neo ! Siapa namja yang kemarin jalan bersamamu ditaman, eoh ? " tanya Hyuk Jae seraya menunjuk Yoona.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, raut wajah Yoona sedikit terlihat ketakutan.

" M-mwo ? " tanya Yoona terbata.

" Ahni, jangan dihiraukan chagi. Kurasa Hyuk Jae salah lihat. " ucap Donghae menengahi.

" Ahni ! Aku tak salah lihat Hae ! Aku yakin, yeoja yang jalan bersama oleh seorang namja ditaman kemarin itu adalah dia. Ya ! Kau mengaku saja ! " bentak Hyuk Jae pada Yoona.

" K-kau menuduhku selingkuh begitu ?! " ujar Yoona dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

" Aku tidak menuduhmu ! Tapi itu kenyataan ! "

" Cukup Hyukkie ! Jaga ucapanmu itu ! " bentak Donghae.

" K-kau jahat ! " ucap Yoona sedikit berteriak lalu berlari dari hadapan Donghae dan Hyuk Jae tanpa menggubris panggilan dari namjachingunya tersebut.

Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae geram sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar yeoja'nya itu.

" Hae .. ! " panggil Hyuk Jae yang juga ikut berlari.

Mereka terus saja saling mengejar hingga sampai di jalan raya.

Semua orang yang berada disana melihat mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Yoona berhenti.. ! " teriak Donghae yang terus saja berlari di belakang Yoona.

Namun Yoona tetap berlari sekuat tenaganya.

Hingga akhirnya..

" YOONA ..! " teriak Donghae saat sebuah bus melaju kencang ke arah Yoona.

Sementara Yoona, terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat bus tersebut.

Kedua kakinya serasa tidak bisa digerakkan.

SRET

DUG

BRUUAKH !

Kedua mata itu membulat.

Tubuhnya lemas seketika dan detak jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti saat itu juga tatkala melihat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" Ugh.. " ringis Yoona saat tubuhnya membentur tepi jalan.

Perlahan dibuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam saat seseorang mendorongnya.

Terkejut.

Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang ketika melihat tubuh seorang namja tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar kepala dan tubuhnya.

Sementara namja yang berdiri ditepi jalan itu, kini mulai melangkah mendekati temannya.

Dia berlutut di samping tubuh namja itu dan merengkuhnya.

" H-Hyukkie.. " panggilnya pelan.

Hyuk Jae terlihat mencoba membuka matanya sekuat tenaga dan menatap Donghae yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa takut.

Deru nafasnya terdengar sedikit melemah.

" G-gwaen-gwaenchana.. H-Hae-ah.. " ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Donghae menggeleng kuat. " Ahni ! Bertahanlah, ne ?! Aku akan menelepon Rumah Sakit. "

Namun belum sempat Donghae merogoh saku celanya, tangan seseorang sudah menahannya terlebih dulu. " Biar saya saja anak muda. Tunggu sebentar. " ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan supir bus tersebut.

Tak terasa, air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Donghae.

" U-uljima.. Hae.. " ujar Hyuk Jae seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pipi Donghae, Hyuk Jae mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Hyukkie ! Hyukkie ! Irreona ! YA, HYUKKIE IRREONA ! " teriak Donghae sambil mengguncang tubuh namja manis tersebut.

**_Flasback Off_**

Cklek.

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka.

Dua namja yang sedari tadi asik mengobrol tersebut, reflek menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Annyeong Hyukkie... ! " sapa seorang namja imut sambil berlari mendekati adik kesayangannya.

Dibelakangnya, seorang namja tinggi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sang namjachingu'nya.

" Hm.. Bogoshipeoyo Hyukkie-ah.. " ujar namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin itu seraya memeluk Hyuk Jae erat.

" Nado hyung. " balas Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie, kau bisa membuatnya mati karena kehabisan nafas jika memeluknya begitu. " ucap sang namjachingu jahil.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan namjachingu'nya itu melepaskan pelukkannya dan mem'poutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Kau ini Kyu. Aku kan merindukannya. Kau tahu ? Pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Shin itu membuatku tidak bisa bertemu Hyukkie selama dua hari. Jadi wajar saja aku memeluknya begitu. " kesalnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun –nama dari namja tinggi itu- hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Begitu juga Donghae.

" Eoh ? Hae-ah, kau ada disini rupanya. " kata Sungmin yang baru saja menyadari adanya Donghae diantara mereka.

" Hehe.. Dia daritadi disini hyung. " jawab Hyuk Jae dengan senyum lembutnya.

' Tersenyumlah seperti itu terus Hyukkie. ' gumam Donghae dalam hatinya.

** *Donghae POV***

Aku sedikit melirik jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar rawat ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tapi namja manis yang berada dihadapanku ini tak kunjung tidur.

Dia memang berbaring. Namun sedari tadi, matanya yang tertutup, kembali terbuka.

" Hyukkie, wae ? Kau belum mengantuk, eoh ? " tanyaku.

Dia menatapku, lalu menggeleng pelan. " Bukan begitu Hae. Aku memang sudah mengantuk. Tapi entah mengapa, saat aku mulai menutup kedua mataku, malah tidak bisa tidur. " jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ternyata insomnia lagi.

Kuulurkan tangan kiriku untuk mengelus kepalanya lembut.

" Tidurlah. " titahku.

Kulihat dia mengernyit bingung. " Kenapa kau mengelus kepalaku ? " tanyanya heran.

" Hyukkie, terkadang disaat kau tidak bisa tidur, kau selalu mengirimiku pesan dan meminta bantuanku. Lalu, setelah menerima pesan darimu itu, aku langsung keluar dari apartemenku dan menuju apartemen'mu yang letaknya dua lantai dibawahku meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Dan dengan cara inilah aku membantumu untuk bisa tertidur nyenyak. " jelasku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, dan tak lama senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Senyum yang selalu kusuka.

" Gomawo Hae.. " ujarnya dan mulai kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Aku menatap wajah damainya saat dia mulai tertidur.

Wajah yang selama ini baru kusadari, mampu membuat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Senyumku kembali memudar saat bayangan itu kembali teringat.

Kejadian itu, adalah kejadian paling mengerikan bagiku.

Karena kejadian itulah, Hyukkie tidak mengingatku. Mengingat semua yang menyangkut tentang hidupnya. Bahkan hyung dan calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

Dan itu semua karena aku. Akulah yang menyebabkan Hyukkie menjadi seperti ini.

" Hyukkie, cepatlah kembali mengingat ne ? Supaya aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu. " gumamku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa jam menjenguk Hyukkie dan memastikan jika dia sudah tertidur nyenyak, aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Baru saja aku akan sampai disepan pintu apartemen, mataku sudah melihat seorang yeoja yang amat ku kenal tengah berjongkok di depan pintu apartemenku.

Dengan terpaksa aku kembali melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? " tanyaku seramah mungkin.

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, ia mendongak dan menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

" Aku menunggumu. " jawabnya.

" Untuk apa ? " tanyaku lagi.

" Ng~.. Aku, ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu, aku telah bersalah padamu. Aku menyakitimu dan mengecawakanmu. Aku juga sudah menyia-nyiakan cintamu padaku. Naega.. jeongmal mianhae. " jelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yeoja ini adalah Yoona, yang merupakan seorang mantan yeojchingu'ku.

Dan karena dia juga, Hyukkie mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. " Yoona, aku sudah memaafkanmu, meskipun hatiku hingga sekarang masih terasa sakit. Waktu aku mendengar tentang penjelasanmu, memang saat itu juga aku merasa jika aku adalah namja terbodoh yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai kata-kata manis dan tingkah lembutmu padaku. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu Yoona. Dan kumohon, mulai saat ini jangan pernah menemui atau menggangguku lagi. " jelasku dan mulai memencet password apartemenku.

Namun baru saja aku ingin melangkah masuk, dirinya sudah menahanku dengan cara memegang tangan kiriku.

" Aku mohon Hae. Tidak bisakah kita menjalaninya lagi dari awal. Aku sadar jika aku mecintaimu. Bukan dia Hae. Jebal, kembalilah. " mohonnya.

Kulepaskan tangannya perlahan.

" Mian, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali padamu. Lagipula, aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Sekarang pulanglah, ini sudah malam. " ucapku tanpa menoleh padanya, dan berjalan masuk.

Sungguh, aku tidak ingin lagi menemuinya.

Mengingat semua yang telah dilakukannya padaku saja, itu sudah membuat hatiku kembali terasa sakit.

**TBC..**

**Eotteokhae readers ?  
Masih ada typo ya?  
hehehe..  
R&R pleasssee ^^ ( NO BASHING ! )  
Oh ya, yang kemarin udah ngereview ( sebelum diperbaikki ) mian gk bisa balas semua..  
Sekarang, adakah yg mau tanya soal diriku ?  
Hehehe..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeoooong^^  
Author kembali dengan membawa chapter 2..  
Mian update'nya kelamaan..  
hehehe..  
Happy reading^^**

* * *

**When You Will Remember ?**

**HaeHyuk, Kyumin / Yoona, Tan Hangeng.**

**Hurt / Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hyuk Jae POV***

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjap pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan bernuansa putih ini.

Sepi. Hanya ada aku disini.

Cklek.

Reflek aku menatap pintu toilet yang berada di dalam kamar rawatku, yang terbuka.

" Eoh ? Kau sudah bangun rupanya. " ucap Donghae, seorang namja yang tadi membuka pintu tersebut lalu berjalan mendekat.

Aku tersenyum padanya. " Ne. Kukira kau belum datang. " jawabku.

Dia menggeser kursi yang berada disamping ranjangku dan mulai duduk disana.

" Aku sudah datang dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi kulihat kau masih tidur. Dan itu nyenyak sekali. " jelasnya.

Donghae adalah orang yang setiap harinya selalu menjengukku.

Sejak pagi hingga malam dia selalu berada disampingku, menemaniku dan bercerita padaku.

Dia bercerita padaku tentang semua kehidupan yang katanya terlupakan olehku.

Dia bilang, aku ini mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan mobil yang menimpaku.

Maka dari itu, dia selalu membantuku agar aku bisa kembali mengingat semuanya.

" Apa kau lapar ? " tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. " Tapi aku ingin makan di kantin. Kau tahu ? Aku sangat bosan terus-terusan berada didalam kamar ini. " jelasku.

Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan.

" Arraseo. Kita makan di kantin. Kajja, kubantu kau bangun. " ucapnya.

Perlahan aku duduk, walau sedikit terasa pusing akibat luka dikepalaku.

Kurasakan kedua tangannya mulai merangkulku dan menuntunku untuk duduk dikursi roda yang terletak disamping meja kecil.

" Kajjaaaa.. " serunya dan mulai mendorong kursi rodaku.

.

.

.

" Cha ! Hyukkie, palli mokko. " ucap Donghae seraya menaruh sepiring nasi dihadapanku.

Aku menatap makanan itu lekat. Sepertinya, untuk sekarang ini aku tidak ingin makan nasi.

" Hyukkie, wae ? Kenapa tidak dimakan ? " tanya Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Ng~ .. Aku, tidak ingin makan nasi Hae. " jawabku sambil melihatnya.

Dia mengernyit bingung. " Lalu apa ? " tanyanya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian tersenyum " Aku ingin makan Japchae. " jawabku.

" Eh ? Tapi kau kan masih sakit. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau makan itu ? "

Aku menggeleng. " Ahni. Ayolah Hae.. Boleh ya ? " ucapku sedikit memohon.

Dia terlihat berpikir.

" Hhh~.. Arra. Tapi delivery saja ya. Karena kalau pergi ketempat penjualnya langsung, pasti akan lama. " katanya.

Aku mengangguk semangat.

Tak lama, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memencet satu persatu nomor yang tertera pada layar ponsel tersebut lalu mulai berbicara pada seseorang.

Mungkin penjual Japchae.

Ah, Donghae memang baik. Aku semakin menyukainya.

Menyukainya ?

Ya, sudah dua hari ini aku menaruh hati padanya.

Tapi selalu ku pendam.

Aku tak ingin dia mengetahui tentang perasaanku.

" Kata penjualnya, tiga puluh menit lagi pesanannya akan sampai. Kau ingin menunggu dikamar ? " tawarnya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

" Ahni, aku ingin ke taman Rumah Sakit. Sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara segar. " jawabku.

Kulihat dia tersenyum. " Baiklah. Sepertinya itu juga bagus untuk pemulihanmu. " ucapnya.

.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku kembali ke atas ranjang. Tentunya dibantu dengan Donghae.

Hari ini aku sangat senang. Dia sudah menemaniku seharian penuh mengingat Sungmin hyung -yang katanya merupakan kakak kandungku- tidak bisa datang karena terhalang oleh pekerjaan.

" Tidurlah, ne. Ini sudah larut. Aku akan menemanimu. " ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai menutup kedua mataku.

Mencoba untuk tidur.

***Author***

Donghae baru saja keluar dari mobilnya saat seorang yeoja menghadang mata Donghae menatap malas yeoja itu yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Mau apa lagi ? " tanya Donghae berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

" Jadi karena namja itu kau menolak untuk kembali bersamaku ? " sahut orang itu balik bertanya padanya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. " Kau mengikutiku ? " bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Yeoja itu menunduk.

" Kau tahu kan ? Jika aku sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu ? "

Mendengar ucapan itu, yeoja tersebut mendongak.

" Ne, aku tahu jika kau sama sekali tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang mengikutimu. Tapi asal kau tahu Hae, selama ini aku selalu penasaran dengan hal yang membuatmu tidak ingin kembali padaku. Dan semua itu terjawab saat aku melihatmu dengan namja itu. " jelas yeoja itu –Yoona- dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Namanya Hyuk Jae, Yoona. Kau tahu itu. Lagipula itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie. Aku tidak ingin kembali bersamamu, memang sudah keputusanku. " ucap Donghae.

Yoona menggeleng pelan. " Ahni ! Kau pasti menolakku karena menyukainya kan ? "

Donghae menatap Yoona tajam.

" Ne. Jika aku menyukainya apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu ? Kurasa itu semua sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganmu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Harus berapa kali lagi aku bilang padamu agar kau mengerti ? " jelas Donghae kesal.

" Hae, kumohon.. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaikki semuanya. Jebal. " pinta Yoona yang sudah mulai menangis.

" Tidak bisa Yoona. Kau yang sudah membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini, jadi harusnya kau bisa menerima ini semua. Kau sudah menjadikanku selingkuhanmu. Dan itu membuatku hatiku hancur. "

" Jebal Hae, hanya satu kesempatan. "

" Jika kubilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Juga, aku mohon jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu. " jelas Donghae lalu mulai kembali melangkah menuju apartemennya, meninggalkan Yoona yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Kedua tangan Yoona mengepal erat.

" Jika kau memang tidak bisa kembali bersamaku, berarti dia juga tidak bisa bersamamu. " gumam Yoona geram.

***Author* **

Seseorang terlihat berjalan memasukki ruangan didepannya.

Secara perlahan ditutupnya pintu putih itu kembali agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Langkah kakinya mendekati seorang namja yang sedang terstidur pulas diatas ranjang.

Kedua mata orang tersebut menatap namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu sejenak, lalu melirik jam dinding berwarna biru yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

" Hhh~ .. Sepertinya aku terlalu pagi datang kemari. " gumamnya, lalu meletakkan kunci mobil diatas meja kecil.

Tak lama, terdengar suara lenguhan dari Hyuk Jae, dan itu membuat perhatian orang yang berdiri dihadapannya, teralihkan.

Dilihatnya Hyuk Jae yang sedang menggeliat pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" Eoh ? Sungmin hyung, kau sudah datang rupanya. " ucap Hyuk Jae seraya menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Ne. Annyeong Hyukkie. Hehehe.. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali. " ucap Sungmin lalu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Hyuk Jae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya. " Hyung darimana saja ? Kenapa baru sekarang lagi hyung menjengukku ? " tanya Hyuk Jae.

" Pekerjaan hyung saat ini sangat banyak Hyukkie, Tuan Shin itu berhasil membuat hyung tidak bisa menjengukmu setiap saat seperti yang dilakukan oleh Donghae. " jelas Sungmin dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Ah, geundae.. gwaenchana. Pekerjaan itu kan juga satu-satunya hal yang bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita. Hehehe.. " celetuk Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan sederetan gigi puithnya.

Seketika raut wajah Hyuk Jae berubah.

Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

" Wae Hyukkie ? " tanya Sungmin bingung mendapati tatapan dari sang adik.

Hyuk Jae berusaha duduk dibantu dengan Sungmin. Lalu menatap kembali hyung'nya.

" Mianhae hyung, karena aku kau jadi terbebani begini. " jawab Hyuk Jae dengan senyum tipisnya.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus lembut kepala Hyuk Jae.

" Gwaenchana Hyukkie-ah. Aku ini adalah hyung'mu, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku membiayai kebutuhan kita. Araachi ? " ucap Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk. " Aku janji, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa mengingat kalian lagi. Terutama kau hyung. " ucap Hyuk Jae.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil benda tersebut yang berada dalam saku celananya.

Satu pesan masuk tertera dilayar ponsel layar sentuh itu.

Sungmin mendesah pelan setelah membaca pesan yang berasal dari Tuan Shin –bosnya- .

Hyuk Jae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. " Hyung, ada apa ? "

Sungmin menatap adiknya dengan sedih.

" Mian Hyukkie, hyung harus segera ke kantor sekarang. Tuan Shin yang menyebalkan itu menyuruhku mengecek semua dokumen pentingnya. Huuh.. " jawab Sungmin sedikit kesal.

Hyuk Jae terkekeh melihat sikap hyung'nya tersebut.

" Gwaenchana hyung. Aku bisa sendiri disini. Lagipula Donghae sebentar lagi pasti datang. Jadi hyung berangkat kerja saja. "

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. " Arraseo, kalau begitu hyung berangkat dulu. Annyeong Hyukkie. " pamit Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah sebelumnya mengabil kunci mobil yang tadi diletakkannya.

Namun tak berapa lama, sesorang kembali membuka pintu kamar rawatnya.

Hyuk Jae yang tadinya ingin kembali berbaring segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

" Hyung, kenapa kem- Eh ? " ucapan Hyuk Jae terhenti saat melihat bahwa orang yang memasukki kamar rawatnya bukanlah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas setelah turun dari taksi yang baru saja ditumpanginya.

Mengingat mesin mobilnya yang tiba-tiba rusak, mengharuskan dia datang ke Rumah Sakit menggunakan taksi.

Setelah membayar, Donghae berjalan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit tempat Hyuk Jae dirawat.

Sepasang matanya melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan keluar melewati pintu utama Rumah Sakit tersebut.

" Sungmin hyung... ! " panggil Donghae seraya berlasri mendekati namja itu –Sungmin- yang sedang melihat padanya.

" Hyung menjenguk rupanya. " ucap Donghae saat sudah berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin.

" Ne. Tapi sekarang aku harus cepat pergi ke kantor. Tolong jaga Hyukkie ya. " ujar Sungmin seraya menepuk pelan lengan Donghae.

" Arraseo. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya hyung. Hati-hati dijalan. " jawab Donghae lalu segera melangkah menuju kamar rawat namja manisnya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai adikku. " gumamnya sebelum kembali berjalan.

** *Donghae POV***

" Hyukkie..An- Hyukkie ! " pekikku ketika mendapati Hyukkie yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

" Hyukkie, irreona ! Hyukkie ! " ucapku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Namun nihil, sama sekali tak ada reaksi darinya.

Dan tak sengaja, mataku melihat sebuah benda yang dipegangnya.

Kuambil benda tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, amarahku memuncak saat melihat benda yang sekarang berada ditanganku.

Kalung ini...

" Im Yoona.. " geramku sambil meremas kuat kalung berinisial Y itu.

**TBC..**

**Huaaaa..**

**Author kesel sendiri nulisnya.. hahaha..**

**Eotthae readers ?**

**R&R Pleassseee ^^**

**Oh ya, yg review kemarin, mian gk dibalas semuanya..**

**Soalnya author lagi ribet buat acara natal..**

**Hehehe..**

**Sekarang, adakah yg mau tanya tentang diriku ^^ ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong yeorobun^^**

**Mian telat update'nya..**

**Hehehe..**

**Happy Reading for Chapter 3 ^^**

**When You Will Remember ?**

**HaeHyuk, slight KyuMin, / Yoona, Tan Hangeng**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Donghae POV***

Aku menatap dokter Tan yang sedang memeriksa Hyukkie.

Tapi, entah kenapa pikiranku tidak fokus padanya.

Melainkan pada yeoja yang telah beraninya mencelakai Hyukkie.

" Donghae-ssi. " panggil dokter Tan membuyarkan lamunanku.

" N-ne uisanim. Bagaimana ? Apa Hyukkie baik-baik saja ? " tanyaku.

" Ne. Keadaannya baik. Hyuk Jae-ssi pingsan karena sedikit kehabisan nafas. " jelasnya.

Aku mengernyit heran. " Kehabisan nafas ? " tanyaku.

Cklek.

" Hyukkie ..! " panggil Sungmin hyung begitu masuk ke kamar ini.

Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang sangat khawatir.

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya, dengan raut wajah yang tidak berbeda dengan Sungmin hyung.

Ya. Tadi aku memang sempat menelepon Sungmin hyung tentang keadaan Hyukkie. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun, mungkin Sungmin hyung yang memberitahunya.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kalian bisa panggil saya. " ujar dokter Tan lalu melangkah keluar.

" Hae, apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Wajahnya kenapa sangat pucat begini ? " tanya Sungmin hyung yang kini sudah berdiri disamping ranjang.

" Hyukkie, pingsan karena sedikit kehabisan nafas hyung. " jawabku.

" Mwo ?! Tapi bagaimana bisa ? "

Aku terdiam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin hyung.

Apa harus aku memberitahunya ?

" Hae ? " panggil Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian lalu menghela nafas pelan.

" Hyukkie, sepertinya ada yang ingin mencelakainya. " ucapku.

" MWO ?! " pekik Sungmin hyung.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita menyelidikki hal ini. " kata Kyuhyun memberi ide.

Aku menggeleng. " Tak usah, aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Dan sekarang, aku ingin menemuinya. Kalian tunggu disini saja ya. " ujarku dan kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

***Author***

Seorang yeoja sedang meringkuk disudut kamarnya.

Badannya sedikit gemetar karena ketakutan.

" Bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya ? " gumamnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya semakin erat.

**_Flashback On_**

" Annyeong oppa. " sapa seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasukki kamar rawat Hyuk Jae dengan senyum palsunya saat melihat Hyuk Jae yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

" Nuguya ? " tanya Hyuk Jae seraya kembali duduk diranjangnya.

" Kau tidak mengenalku ? " ucap yeoja itu balik bertanya.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Ah, kalau begitu. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Yoona, Im Yoona. " ucap yeoja tersebut –Yoona- memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Eoh ? Ne, Yoona-ssi. Ada perlu apa ? " tanya Hyuk Jae dengan senyumnya.

" Aku kesini, hanya untuk membuatmu pergi jauh dari kehidupan Donghae. " jawab Yoona.

Hyuk Jae mengernyit heran. " Maksudmu ? "

" Aissh~ Kau benar-benar lupa ternyata. Ah, kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau melupakan dunia ini. " ucap Yoona sambil menyeringai.

Hyuk Jae yang merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres segera beranjak dari atas ranjangnya.

" A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan Yoona-ssi ? " tanya Hyuk Jae sambil menatap Yoona yang sedang berjalan medekatinya.

" Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. " jawab Yoona kemudian mengambil bantal yang tak jauh darinya.

" Ya~ Apa yang- hmmph.. " perkataan Hyuk Jae terputus saat Yoona membekapnya dengan bantal.

Hyuk Jae pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan Yoona yang mendudukki tubuhnya.

" Hmmmphh.. "

Kedua tangan Hyuk Jae terus berusaha menjauhkan menjauhkan bantal itu dari wajahnya.

Namun nihil. Sepertinya kekuatan Yoona jauh lebih besar darinya.

' Aku, tak akan membiarkanmu berada disisi Donghae oppa. ' batin Yoona.

Tangan kanan Hyuk Jae terlihat berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Yoona tapi hasilnya hanyalah sebuah benda yang terlepas dari sang empunya.

Tak lama, tubuh Hyuk Jae melemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

Saat itu juga Yoona melepaskan dekapan bantal itu dan tersenyum.

Tapi, senyum itu hilang saat mendegar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearah ruangan tersebut.

Dengan cepat Yoona melempar bantal itu keatas ranjang dan berlari menuju toilet untuk bersembunyi.

Dari luar, hanya terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Hyuk Jae dengan keras.

" Donghae oppa.. " gumam Yoona mengucapkan nama sang pemilik suara itu.

Selang beberapa menit, suara Donghae yang tadi terdengar olehnya, kini menghilang.

Dan saat itulah kesempatan Yoona untuk kabur, sebelum Donghae melihatnya.

**_Flashback Off_**

Ting.. Tong..

Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, Yoonaa berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju pintu rumahnya.

Diraihnya knop pintu tersebut.

Kedua matanya membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tadi memencet bel rumahnya.

" H-Hae.. " ucapnya.

Donghae segera menariknya ke dalam rumah dan menyentakkan tangan yeoja itu kasar saat mereka berada di ruang tengah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, hah ?! " bentak Donghae dengan sorot mata tajam.

Yoona menatap Donghae dengan takut.

" A-apa maksudmu ? Aku.. tidak mengerti. " jawab Yoona terbata.

" Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu kau Im Yoona ! Kau kan dalang dari semua ini ?! Kau bukan, orang yang sudah berniat mencelakai Hyukkie ?! " ucap Donghae dengan nada suara yang semakin tinggi.

" A-aku.. Bukan aku Hae. Lagipula, jangan seenaknya menuduhku. " sergah Yoona.

Donghae tersenyum remeh lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

" Ini, ini punyamu bukan ? " tanya Donghae seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berinisial Y tepat dihadapan Yoona.

Yoona terkejut melihatnya.

Diraba lehernya seakan mencari sesuatu.

" Masih mau menyangkal lagi, eoh ? Aku tahu ini punyamu, karena kau membelinya bersamaku. " ujar Donghae yang semakin membuat Yoona ketakutan.

Donghae menatap Yoona tajam.

" Apa kau sudah gila ?! Dimana otakmu ?! Kenapa kau berani melakukan ini semua ?! " bentak Donghae marah.

Yoona mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, kemudian menatap Donghae dengan kedua mata yang sudah memerah. " Ya, aku memang sudah gila ! Aku gila juga karenamu ! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini ! Kau yang sudah membuatku untuk berbuat hal itu padanya ! Kau tahu, karena dia kau tak ingin kembali bersamaku ! Karena namja seperti itu kau menolakku ! Jadi, jika aku tidak bersamamu, dia pun tidak bisa bersamamu ! " jawab Yoona sedikit berteriak.

Plak !

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri Yoona.

Habis sudah kesabaran Donghae menghadapi yeoja didepannya itu.

Yoona menyentuh pipi kirinya yang sudah terlihat memerah dan menatap Donghae.

" K-kau menamparku ? " tanya Yoona tak percaya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae berbuat seperti itu padanya.

" Ne, wae ? Kau tak suka ? Kurasa tamparan itu pun tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tersadar. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir ! Kita sudah tidak memilikki status apapun lagi ! Aku juga sudah meminta padamu agar tidak pernah menemuiku ! Apa telingamu itu tuli, eoh ?! " jelas Donghae geram.

Yoona menangis terisak.

" Kumohon, mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi. Pergi dan lupakan aku. Anggap semua yang kita jalani dulu tidak pernah ada. Kali ini, kau ku bebaskan. Tapi jika sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhnya atau mencelakainya, aku tidak menjamin kau akan selamat dariku. " ancam Donghae dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoona yang kini sudah terduduk sambil menangis kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata itu kembali terbuka secara perlahan, lalu mengerjap pelan.

" Hyukkie..! Hyukkie kau sudah sadar..! " seru seseorang yang sedari tadi terus saja duduk disamping ranjang namja manis tersebut.

Hyuk Jae menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Su-Sungmin hyung. " panggil Hyuk Jae dengan suaranya yang parau.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Ne, ini aku Hyukkie. Apa ada yang sakit ? " tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng pelan.

" Gwaenchana hyung. " jawab Hyuk Jae.

Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar tersebut, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

" Donghae, dia.. dimana ? " tanya Hyuk Jae begitu dirinya tidak melihat Donghae berada disana.

" Donghae sedang keluar sebentar Hyukkie. Mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan kembali. " jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping namjachingu'nya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit terlewati sudah.

Keadaan Hyuk Jae, kini bisa dibilang sedikit membaik.

Sekarang dia sudah bisa tertawa, walaupun dibilang pelan.

Tak lama, pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka.

Memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan senyum lembutnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hyuk Jae.

" Hyukkie, kau sudah sadar rupanya. " ucap namja tampan itu –Donghae- dengan perasaan lega.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum tipis. Lalu menoleh pada Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, hyung, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami ? Aku ingin berbicara pada Donghae sebentar. " ucap Hyuk Jae yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan, lalu tersenyum pada Hyuk Jae dan mengangguk.

Donghae mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa terletak disamping ranjang namja manisnya.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ? " tanya Donghae begitu sepasang kekasih tersebut keluar.

Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dalam. " Siapa itu.. Im Yoona ? "

" N-Nde ? " sahut Donghae.

" Aku tanya, siapa itu Im Yoona ? " tanya Hyuk Jae kembali.

" Yoo-Yoona.. Mantan.. Yeojachingu'ku. " jawab Donghae pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Bisakah.. Kau menceritakan tentang yeoja itu padaku lebih detail ? Aku rasa, dia juga salah satu bagian dari suatu hal yang kulupakan itu. " ujar Hyuk Jae tenang.

Berbeda dengan Donghae.

Dia terlihat bingung.

Jika dia menceritakan hal tersebut padanya, ia takut kalau Hyuk Jae akan marah dan membencinya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, dirinyalah yang membuat Hyuk Jae jadi seperti ini.

" Hae ? " panggil Hyuk Jae.

Donghae mendongak.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada Hyuk Jae.

Sementara Hyuk Jae, hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja brunette tersebut.

Walaupun ada sedikit raut kekecewaan pada dirinya. Tapi dia dengan sabar mendengarkan semua itu.

" Mianhae Hyukkie, jeongmal mianhae.. " lirih Donghae setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum. " Gwaenchana.. " jawab Hyuk Jae yang membuat Donghae menatapnya tak percaya.

Semudah itukah, Hyuk Jae memaafkannya sementara dia yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini ?

Semudah itukah, Hyuk Jae berkata jika dirinya tidak apa-apa, sementar Donghae telah melukai hatinya, atau bahkan mungkin lebih ?

" Hyu-Hyukkie.. "

" Gwaenchana Hae-ah.. Aku memaafkanmu dan juga Yoona. Yah, meskipun aku tidak mengingat kejaidan itu. Tapi aku memaafkan kalian. " ucap Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum.

Tulus.

Perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Hyuk Jae sangat tulus didengar olehnya.

Kedua matanya pun memancarkan kebenaran.

Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya dan memeluk Hyuk Jae erat.

" Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie. Hatimu.. Seperti malaikat. " ujar Donghae disela pelukkannya.

Hyuk Je tersenyum sambil membalas pelukkan Donghae.

" Ahni Hae-ah.. Aku memaafkanmu karena aku pikir setiap orang yang bersalah itu berhak mendapatkan maaf dan diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaikkinya. Makanya aku memaafkanmu. " jawab Hyuk Jae jahil.

Donghae melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Hyuk Jae tajam.

" Maksudmu ? "

Hyuk Jae terkekeh pelan. " Ahni, ahni. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku memaafkanmu. Sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu. Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah, membuatku mengingat kambali masa laluku. " ucap Hyuk Jae yang dijawab senyuman dan anggukkan dari Donghae.

.

.

.

" Ah~ .. Sejuknyaa.. " seru Hyuk Jae senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Saat ini, Donghae dan juga dirinya sedang berada ditaman Rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, sudah kembali ke rumah beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Hyukkie-ah, apa kau haus ? " tanya Donghae setelah mereka berdua duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

Hyukkie mengangguk.

" Arra. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu. Kau tunggu aku disini ya. " ucap Donghae seraya mengacak rambut Hyuk Jae lalu segera melangkah.

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Sudah lama dia tidak menghirup udara segar begini.

" Apa yang dikatakannya itu benar ? Jangan mencoba membohongiku ! " teriak salah seorang yeoja yang juga berada ditaman itu.

Hyuk Jae yang mendengar teriakkan itu, menatap lurus kearah dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Aku tak bohong ! Untuk apa aku membohongimu ?! Dia memang benar-benar berselingkuh ! " ucap salah seorang dari kedua namja itu setengah berteriak.

Hyuk Jae menautkan kedua alisnya dengan padangan yang masih tertuju pada tiga orang itu.

" Ya~, jangan berucap seperti itu sebelum kau memberikan buktinya padaku ! " jawab yeoja berambut pendek itu marah.

DEG !

' Kata-kata itu.. ' ucap Hyuk Jae dalam hatinya.

" Aakh ! " pekik Hyuk Jae seraya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit saat sebuah bayangan terlintas dikepalanya.

" Aaaarghh ! Sa-Sakiitt.. Aaakh ! " pekik Hyuk Jae semakin menjadi.

Air mata terlihat mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Hae.. " panggilnya disela isak tangis.

Tak lama, tubuhnya kembali melemas dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

***Sungmin POV***

" Kyu.. Eotteokhae ? Apa Hyukkie baik-baik saja ? " tanyaku cemas pada namjachinguku –Kyuhyun- .

Kyuhyun merangkulku erat. " Gwaenchana Min. Tenanglah, ne ? " jawabnya.

Kualihkan tatapanku pada dokter Tan yang sekarang tengah memeriksa keadaan Hyukkie.

Ya, sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Donghae baru menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika Hyukkie kembali jatuh pingsan saat berada di taman Rumah Sakit.

Entah apalagi yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini.

" Eotteokhae uisanim ? Hyukkie gwaenchana ? " tanyaku begitu dokter tersebut selesai memeriksa Hyukkie.

Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum.

" Gwanchana Sungmin-ssi. Tapi lain kali, kesehatannya tolong dijaga. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kondisinya masih bisa dibilang belum stabil. " jelasnya.

Aku mendesah lega, lalu mengangguk pelan.

" Ne, gamsahamnida uisanim. " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Jika ada sesuatu, kalian bisa memanggil saya. " ucapnya dan segera melangkah keluar.

" Hyung, apa benar Hyukkie tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

Aku tahu, dia pasti jauh lebih khawatir dibandingkan diriku.

" Ne Hae. Hyukkie gwaenchana... " jawabku pelan.

" Ngh~ .. "

Sontak seluruh tatapan kami beralih melihat ke arah Hyukkie yang sekarang tengah membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

" Hyukkie..! Hyukkie ini hyung, kau sudah sadar ? " tanyaku sambil memegang erat tangan kanannya.

" Hyung.. " panggilnya dengan suara serak seraya menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang sayu.

" Ne, ini hyung. Kau tak apa ? " tanyaku.

" Hiks.. hyung.. Sungmin hyung.. hiks.. " tangisnya.

Melihatnya seperti itu, kekhawatiranku kembali datang.

" Ne, wae ? Kenapa kau menangis ? Apa ada yang sakit ? " tanyaku cemas.

Dia menggeleng lalu segera duduk dan memelukku erat.

" Hiks.. Hyung.. Sungmin hyung.. " ucapnya disela isak tangis.

" Ya~, wae Hyukkie ? Ada apa ? " tanyaku semakin panik dan membalas pelukkannya.

" Hyukkie, kau kenapa ? " tanya Donghae cemas.

Tak lama, pelukkannya melonggar lalu menatap ke lantai.

" Sungmin hyung.. bisakah kau menyuruh Donghae pergi dari sini ? Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya.. "

" Nde ?! " pekikku.

Terkejut ?

Tentu saja.

Selama ini, Hyukkie dan Donghae berhubungan dengan sangat baik.

Tapi sekarang ? Kenapa Hyukkie berbicara seperti itu ?

" Hyukkie, wae ? Ada apa ? Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi ? " tanya Donghae bingung.

" Hyung.. Jebal. Suruh dia pergi. " pintanya sambil menggoyangkan kedua lenganku.

" Tapi... "

" Arra ! Kalau hyung tidak mau menyuruhnya pergi, aku saja yang pergi ! " ucapnya lalu mencoba melepas jarum infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya.

Dengan cepat aku mencegahnya.

" Hyukkie ! Arraseo. Tapi kau janji harus beristirahat, ne ? " ucapku.

Kutatap Donghae dengan perasaan menyesal.

" Hae, mianhae.. "

" Arra hyung. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Besok, aku akan datang lagi. Annyeong hyung. Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu. " pamitnya lalu segera melangkah pergi.

Aku dapat merasakan perasaan Donghae saat ini.

Dia pasti sangat sedih.

Hyukkie, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?

**TBC ..**

**Tadaaaa..**

**Hehehe..**

**Hyukkie kenapa hayoo readers ?**

**Hehe..**

**R&R Please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong haseyo ^^**

**Happy weekend yeorobun ^^**

**Hehehe..**

**Mumpung libur dan besok aku UAS, jadi aku share chapter 4 sekarang..**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When You Will Remember ?**

**HaeHyuk, slight KyuMin / Yoona, Tan Hangeng.**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Kyuhun POV***

Aku menatap secangkir kopi hangat yang tersedia di depanku.

Rencananya, siang ini aku akan bertemu dengan Donghae untuk menceritakan masalah Hyukkie –teman SMA sekaligus calon adik iparku- .

Tak lama, kulihat seorang namja yang menghampiriku setengah berlari.

" Mian lama Kyu. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu ? " tanya namja itu –Donghae- seraya duduk dikursi yang berada dihadapanku.

Aku menggeleng. " Ahni, aku juga baru datang. Kau ingin minum apa ? Pesanlah, biar aku yang bayar. " ucapku.

" Ahni Kyu, tidak usah. Bisakah kita langsung membicarakan tentang Hyukkie ? Sudah lima hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kabarnya setelah dia kembali ke rumah ? " tanyanya.

Aku mendesah pelan.

" Dia baik Hae. Hanya saja, terkadang masih susah untuk minum obat. Lalu, sakit dikepalanya juga masih suka dirasakannya. Yah, walaupun tidak sering. " jelasku.

Kulihat ada sedikit kelegaan di raut wajahnya.

Donghae, pasti dia sangat sedih.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Hyukkie tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Jika Donghae datang menjenguknya, dia pasti membuat alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Donghae. Atau tidak segan-segan untuk mengusirnya secara langsung.

Awalnya, aku juga sempat bingung dengan sikapnya.

Tapi setelah Hyukkie menceritakan semuanya padaku dan juga Sungmin hyung –hyungnya yang juga berstatus kekasihku- , aku jadi mengerti.

Namun itu semua tidak menghelangiku untuk tetap bertemu dengan Donghae.

Setidaknya, jika aku memberitahu keadaan Hyukkie padanya, dia tidak akan semakin khawatir.

Aku tahu, selama ini dia pasti sangat mencemaskan keadaan namja manis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Hyukkie adalah orang yang sangat spesial dan berarti baginya.

" Datanglah Hae. " ucapku.

Kulihat dia tersenyum tipis.

" Kyu, aku datang'pun dia pasti akan mengusirku. Setidaknya, dengan kau menceritakan keadaannya padaku, itu sudah cukup membuatku lega dan senang. Walaupun tidak mengobati rasa rinduku padanya. " jawabnya.

" Kau bilang kau rindu padanya. Kalau begitu, temuilah dia. "

" Percuma Kyu. Dia tidak akan menemuiku. "

" Kau mencintainya bukan ? " tanyaku.

" Nde ? "

" Jika kau mencintainya, cobalah untuk menemuinya. Kalau kau diusir olehnya'pun tak apa. Setidaknya kau bisa mengobati rasa ridnumu itu padanya. Walau hanya melihat dan mendengar suaranya saja. " ucapku.

" Tapi aku tak yakin Kyu. " jawabnya.

" Kau mengenal istilah cinta butuh pengorbanan kan Hae ? Itulah yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Buktikan jika kau mencintainya. Menurutku ini hanyalah masalah kecil yang belum terselesaikan. Kalian butuh waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini. "

" Tapi aku... "

" Datanglah, atau kau akan menyesal Hae. " ucapku memotong perkataannya.

Dia terdiam.

" Geurae. Kalau begitu, besok pagi aku akan mencoba untuk bertemu dengannya. Gomawo Kyu, sudah memberiku saran. " ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

" Ne, cheonma. " balasku.

***Author***

Ting.. Tong..

" Chakkamannyo...! " teriak Sungmin setengah berlari menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek.

" Eoh ? Donghae-ah. Kau kemana saja ? " tanya Sungmin seraya memeluk Donghae.

Beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Donghae, membuat Sungmin rindu padanya.

" Aku sibuk hyung. " jawab Donghae yang membuat Sungmin melepas pelukkannya dan menatapnya tajam.

" Gotjimal. Kau menghindari Hyukkie kan ? " selidiknya.

" Ahni hyung. Aku memang sibuk. " jawab Donghae yang lagi-lagi berbohong.

" Ahni.. Kau bohong ! "

Donghae mendesah pelan.

Baiklah, mungkin untuk namja yang satu ini dia tidak bisa berbohong.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Hyukkie, hyung ? " tanya Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum. " Kau rindu padanya ya ? Kalau kau rindu kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak datang kemari saja ? Apartemen kita kan dekat. " ucap Sungmin jahil.

Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Hehehe.. Geurae. Masuk dan duduklah dulu. Aku akan panggil Hyukkie sebentar. " ujar Sungmin seraya mempersilahkan Donghae masuk dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Hyuk Jae.

Donghae duduk disofa ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari kamar Hyuk Jae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Shireo hyung... " ucap Hyuk Jae yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

Dia sama sekali enggan untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

" Hhh~ .. Hyung mohon Hyukkie, jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Temuilah dia. " bujuk Sungmin entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

" Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya hyung. " jawab Hyuk Jae bersikeras.

" Hyukkie, hyung tahu perasaanmu setelah mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan padanya ? Dia datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu Hyukkie. " jelas Sungmin lembut.

" Untuk apa aku kasihan padanya ? " tanya Hyuk Jae sinis.

" Kau menyukainya bukan ? " Sungmin balik bertanya.

" Nde ?! "

" Hyung tahu kau menyukainya. Dan selama ini, kau rindu untuk bertemu dengannya kan ? Maka dari itu, temuilah dia sekarang dan bicaralah berdua dengannya. Masalah kalian ini harus terselesaikan Hyukkie. Jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Hyung takut, kau akan menyesal nantinya. " jelas Sungmin yang membuat Hyuk Jae terdiam.

Sungmin memang benar.

Selama Hyuk Jae tidak bertemu dengan Donghae, setiap malamnya Hyuk Jae selalu mengigau menyebut nama Donghae dalam tidurnya.

Melihat adik kesayangannya terus diam, Sungmin menghela nafas.

" Baiklah, kalau kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, hyung harap, kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya. " ucap Sungmin yang merupakan pukulan telak bagi Hyuk Jae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae berdiri setelah melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar Hyuk Jae.

Wajahnya langsung berubah kecewa saat melihat Sungmin keluar sendiri.

Tak ada Hyuk Jae yang mengikutinya.

" Hae, mianhae. Hyukkie- "

" Arra hyung. Gwaenchana. Mungkin Hyukkie memang belum mau bertemu denganku. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu hyung. Sampaikan salamku padanya. " ucap Donghae sekaligus berpamitan pada Sungmin.

Donghae berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Cklek.

" Chakkaman ! " celetuk seseorang yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

" Hyukkie ? " gumam Sungmin seraya menatap Hyuk Jae yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Mendengar nama Hyuk Jae disebut, Donghae kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

Melihat Hyuk Jae yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

" Ikut aku. " ucap Hyuk Jae sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Donghae mengikuti Hyuk Jae setelah berpamitan pada Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Hyuk Jae begitu dirinya dan juga Donghae duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan, lalu menatap Hyuk Jae yang sedang melihat lurus ke depan.

" Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku ? " tanya Donghae.

Hyuk Jae terdiam, tak menjawab sedikitpun.

" Apa aku punya salah padamu ? Kalau aku punya salah, aku minta maaf.. " ujar Donghae lirih.

" Kau tak punya salah apapun padaku. " ucap Hyuk Jae akhirnya. Namun sama sekali tak menatap Donghae.

" Lalu kenapa kau menolak untuk bertemu denganku ? " tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

Hyuk Jae diam sesaat. " Karena.. Aku pikir memang sudah seharusnya kita tak bertemu. " jawab Hyuk Jae yang membuat Donghae semakin tidak mengerti.

" Apa maksudmu ? Apakah karena kecelakaan itu kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku ? Jika karena itu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu agar kau memaafkanku. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. " ucap Donghae.

Hyuk Jae menoleh, menatap Donghae dengan mata sayunya. " Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, jika aku memaafkanmu dan Yoona ? Jadi lupakan tentang hal itu. " jawab Hyuk Jae dingin.

" Lalu karena apa ? Beritahu aku alasan yang jelas. " pinta Donghae.

" Haah~ .. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, karena aku pikir memang sudah sepantasnya begitu Hae. Selama aku berada di Rumah Sakit, kau selalu menjenguk dan menemaniku. Tak pernah sedetik'pun kau meninggalkanku. Tapi kupikir, mungkin kau menjalankan itu semua karena kau merasa bersalah padaku. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal tersebut hanya karena sebuah rasa bersalahmu. Aku- "

" Berhenti mengucapkan hal itu ! Aku melakukan hal itu, bukan karena aku merasa bersalah padamu atau apapun itu. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku pikir itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Sebuah tanggung jawabku. " ucap Donghae memotong perkataan Hyuk Jae.

" Ya. Sebuah keharusan dan sebuah tanggung jawab yang terpaksa kau lakukan, karena kau selalu berpikir, karenamu aku seperti ini. Begitu kan ? " ujar Hyuk Jae sarkastik.

" Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan itu ? Semua yang kau ucapkan itu salah ! " bantah Donghae.

" Lalu karena apa ?! " tanya Hyuk Jae dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

" Kau mau tahu aku melakukan hal itu karena apa, eoh ? Karena aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Aku MENCINTAIMU ! " jawab Donghae dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Hyuk Jae terdiam sambil menatap Donghae.

Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang.

Yang pasti, dia sangat terkejut atas pernyataan Donghae barusan.

" G-gotjimal. " ucap Hyuk Jae pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namun kedua tangan Donghae menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Dan itu harus membuatnya kembali menatap sepasang mata teduh itu.

" Aku tidak bohong padamu. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? " ucap Donghae lembut.

Hyuk Jae menatap sepasang mata itu intens untuk sekedar mencari sebuah kebohongan.

Tapi, yang ditemukan hanyalah sebuah pancaran kejujuran.

Hyuk Jae menunduk. " Entahlah Hae. Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. " jawab Hyuk Jae seraya melepaskan genggaman Donghae.

" Geundae, wae ? " tanya Donghae sedikit kecewa.

" Aku.. Belum berani untuk merasakan sakit yang kedua kalinya. " ujar Hyuk Jae pelan.

" Tak akan Hyukkie, aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi Hyukkie. Aku janji. "

Hyuk Jae berdiri dari tempatnya.

" Aku.. Akan memikirkannya Hae. Aku janji, aku akan segera menjawabnya. " kata Hyuk Jae lalu melangkah kembali ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih setia duduk disana sambil menatap punggungnya.

**TBC..  
Hehehehe...  
Di chapter 5 mungkin sudah ending..  
Oh ya, jangan lupa add FB ku..  
Reggaa Cii Littaa..  
hehehe..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For :  
elza orizhuka, nurul. , BaekRen , Cho Miku, myfishychovy, Lee Eun Jae, Asha lightyagamikun, kyukyu, DiniELF, Guest, wonnie, Jiaehaehyuk, hyukiechan, YeHyuk EunHae, Hyukkie'sJewels, sweetyhaehyuk, Septia princess prosecutor, Arit291, KaiSooEXOShipper, Lee Eun In, & Han Eunkyo..**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Chapter nih Readers ^^  
Hehehe..  
Happy Reading..  
Eh tapi, mian ya kalo misalnya readers pada bingung..  
Hehehe..  
Kalo ada yg bingung, SMS aja ke nomor admin ( 083874698569 )..  
ok..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When You Will Remember ?**

**HaeHyuk, slight KyuMin / Yoona, Tan Hangeng.**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author***

Kedua namja itu terlihat saling diam. Tak ada sepatah kata'pun yang mereka ucapkan.

Namja brunette itu sedang menatap sendu namja manis didepannya. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya menuduk, menatap tanah yang dipijaknya.

" Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi benar-benar sudah menjadi keputusanmu ? " tanya namja brunette itu –Donghae- , seakan meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang dikatakan namja didepannya yang masih setia manunduk.

" Ne " jawab namja manis tersebut pelan.

" Hhh~ .. Dongakkan kepalamu. " titah Donghae lembut.

Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Donghae tersenyum padanya, lalu dengan segera menangkupkan kedua pipi Hyuk Jae.

" Dengarkan aku. Walaupun ini terasa berat untukku, aku akan berusaha untuk melepasmu. Dan aku, aku juga akan tetap untuk menunggumu datang kembali padaku. Meskipun itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menunggumu, hingga kau datang lagi padaku. Karena aku, mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. " jelas Donghae menatap lembut namja manisnya tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, Hyuk Jae menangis.

Dia tidak menyangka Donghae sangat mencintainya sampai seperti ini.

" M-Mianhae. Hiks.. Jinjja mianhae Hae.. Hiks.. " ujar Hyuk Jae disela isak tangisnya.

Donghae tersenyum seraya mengusap air mata itu. Dan..

Cup.

Donghae mencium bibir cherry itu lembut.

Lalu kembali menatap kedua manik mata Hyuk Jae.

" Uljima, ne ? Saranghae.. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. " ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya terasa sedikit kecewa.

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian...**

" Ya ! Laporan macam apa ini ?! Kenapa acak-acakkan sekali ?! Perbaikki dalam satu jam ! Jika tidak, kupotong gajimu. " ancam seorang namja yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya kepada salah seorang karyawannya.

Merasa dirinya terancam, karyawan tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dalam. " N-Ne sajangnim. Saya akan memperbaikkinya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. " jawab sang karyawan setelah mengambil kembali laporan yang dibuat olehnya, dan keluar dari suangan sang direktur.

" Selalu saja begitu. " ucap direktur itu kesal.

Tak lama, pintunya kembali diketuk.

Dengan nada sedikit kesal dia menyahut dari dalam.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seorang namja imut berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

" Eh ? Min ? Sedang apa kau disini ? " tanya namja berjas hitam tersebut heran.

" Apa aku mengganggumu Kyu, sampai kau menyahut dan bertanya seperti itu ? " bukannya menjawab, namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin itu malah balik bertanya.

" Eh.. A-Ahni. Bukan begitu. Tentu saja kau tidak menggangguku Min. " jawab Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Ya~ .. Geurae. Mianhae, ne ? Tadi itu aku sedang kesal, jadi aku tidak sengaja menyahut dengan nada seperti itu. Sudah, jangan cemberut lagi. Kau terlihat jelek. " goda Kyuhyun.

" Issh~.. Kau itu. Kau kumaafkan. Lagipula, kau kan tidak tahu jika yang datang itu aku. " jawab Sungmin yang sudah kembali tersenyum.

" Ne, gomawo sudah memaafkanku. Sekarang, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan Cho Sungmin ? " goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah karenanya.

Ya, tiga bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan 'istri' .

" Ya ~ .. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku malu. " ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Menggoda Sungmin sudah menjadi hobinya selama ini. " Wae ? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi 'istriku' ? Dan itu, sudah pasti merubah margamu menjadi Cho Sungmin. " ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

" Issh~.. Arra, Arra ! Tapi apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa ? " tanya Sungmin kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" Ck ! " Sungmin berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan sang suami yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pelupa.

" Hari ini akan ada seseorang yang datang, dan kau kan berjanji untuk mengantarku menjemputnya dibandara. " jelas Sungmin.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya seakan teringat akan suatu hal.

" Aku lupa, hehe.. Kalau begitu, kajja kita menjemputnya. " ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang mereka janjikan. Sebenarnya kemana sih mereka ? " cerocos seorang namja yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu keluar Bandara Incheon.

Kepalanya terus saja menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Puk.

Tepukkan dipundak kirinya memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah melakukan hal tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Sudah lama menunggu ? " tanya namja tampan itu lembut.

Sementara namja yang tadi ditepuknya terlihat menatapnya tajam.

" Ne. Kau tahu ? Kakiku sangat pegal menunggu selama dua jam ! Dan lagi, mana dua makhluk itu ? Bukankah mereka berjanji akan menjemputku juga ? " jawab namja tersebut kesal.

" Hehe.. Mian, tadi jalan sedikit macet. Lalu, dua makhluk yang kau maksud itu, masih sedang berada dalam perjalanan. Tapi sudahlah, apa kau tidak merindukanku ? Kau tahu ? Tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, hampir membuatku mati karena menahan rindu. " jelas namja dengan mata teduh itu sambil sedikit menggoda.

Namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu memukul pelan pundaknya. " Bisa tidak jika tidak menggombaliku, eoh ? "

" Hehehe.. Wajar saja. Kau itu kan kekasihku. Jadi, mana pelukkan untukku ? "

" Kau itu.. Geundae.. Bogoshipeo Hae-ah.. " ujar namja manis itu –Hyuk Jae- sambil memeluk Donghae erat.

" Nado.. Nado bogoshipeoyo Hyukkie.. " balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" Ehem ! " suara dehaman sepasang suami 'istri' itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Dengan cepat Hyuk Jae dan juga Donghae melepas pelukkan mereka.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ? Bermesraan didepan umum. " celetuk Sungmin sambil melihat Hyuk Jae tajam.

" Wae ? Aku kan merindukan Donghae. Jadi wajar saja jika aku memeluknya. Lagipula hyung dan Kyuhyun lama sekali datangnya. " jawab Hyuk Jae kesal.

" Ya~ .. Tadi itu jalanan macet. " jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

" Sudahlah. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kasur kesayanganku. Kajja Hae. " ajak Hyuk Jae seraya meraih tangan Donghae.

Sementara Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, lalu berjalan bergandengan dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa koper Hyuk Jae.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih setia berdiri ditempat mereka.

**THE END.**

**_The Lost.._**

Hyuk Jae duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang biasa dikunjungi olehnya.

Hari ini, dia akan bertemu dengan Donghae dan memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan namja tampan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tak lama, Donghae terlihat berjalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya seraya berjalan mendekati Hyuk Jae.

" Kau sudah lama menungguku ? " tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng. " Aku juga baru sampai. " jawabnya.

" Hm.. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ? " tanya Donghae –lagi- .

Seketika itu juga, Hyuk Jae langsung gugup.

" Ng~.. Itu, ada dua hal. " jawab Hyuk Jae sedikit ragu.

Donghae meraih tangan kiri Hyuk Jae dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Apa itu ? " tanya Donghae penasaran.

" Yang pertama, mungkin ini bisa dibilang kabar baik untukmu. Aku.. me-menerima pernyataan cintamu. Aku menerimamu. " jawab Hyuk Jae malu.

Donghae yang mendengarnya, segera saja merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Hyuk Jae.

Tapi Hyuk Jae segera menahannya.

" Jangan peluk aku dulu. " ucap Hyuk Jae pelan.

Donghae mengernyit bingung. " Wae ? " tanya Donghae.

Hyuk Jae kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

" Aku ingin kau mendengar satu hal lagi. " jawab Hyuk Jae.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi ? " tanya Donghae sambil mengelus kepala Hyuk Jae lembut.

" Itu.. Lusa, aku akan pergi ke Paris. " ujar Hyuk Jae masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Mendengar itu, Donghae menghentikan gerakkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala namja manisnya.

" Untuk apa ? "

" Aku.. Sungmin hyung menyuruhku untuk melakukan pengobatan disana. "

" Pengobatan ? Tapi untuk apa lagi ? Bukankah kau sudah sehat Hyukkie ? " tanya Donghae heran.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng. " Ahni Hae. Dari luar, aku memang kelihatan sehat. Tapi, sehari setelah aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dikepalaku. Maka itu, aku dan juga Sungmin hyung memutuskan pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanku. Dan ternyata, ada sedikit penggumpalan darah diotakku. Makanya, Sungmin hyung.. Menyuruhku pergi kesana. " jelas Hyuk Jae.

" Tapi kenapa harus kesana ? Bukankah di Seoul banyak Rumah Sakit yang bisa menangani itu ? Selain itu juga, Dokter disini bisa menyembuhkanmu. Tak mesti harus kesana kan ? "

" Bukan maslah itu Hae. Dokter yang menanganiku nanti di Paris adalah dokter yang sudah lama mengenal keluargaku. Dokter itu juga pernah menangani pasien yang mempunyai penyakit sama sepertiku, tanpa operasi. Jadi.. Aku menerimanya. Karena kupikir, jika aku dioperasi, mungkin ingatanku akan hilang kembali. Aku.. tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. " jawab Hyuk Jae dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

Kedua namja itu terlihat saling diam. Tak ada sepatah kata'pun yang mereka ucapkan.

Namja brunette itu sedang menatap sendu namja manis didepannya. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya menuduk, menatap tanah yang dipijaknya.

" Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi benar-benar sudah menjadi keputusanmu ? " tanya namja brunette itu –Donghae- , seakan meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang dikatakan namja didepannya yang masih setia manunduk.

" Ne " jawab namja manis tersebut pelan.

" Hhh~ .. Dongakkan kepalamu. " titah Donghae lembut.

Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Donghae tersenyum padanya, lalu dengan segera menangkupkan kedua pipi Hyuk Jae.

" Dengarkan aku. Walaupun ini terasa berat untukku, aku akan berusaha untuk melepasmu. Dan aku, aku juga akan tetap untuk menunggumu datang kembali padaku. Meskipun itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menunggumu, hingga kau datang lagi padaku. Karena aku, mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. " jelas Donghae menatap lembut namja manisnya tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, Hyuk Jae menangis.

Dia tidak menyangka Donghae sangat mencintainya sampai seperti ini.

" M-Mianhae. Hiks.. Jinjja mianhae Hae.. Hiks.. " ujar Hyuk Jae disela isak tangisnya.

Donghae tersenyum seraya mengusap air mata itu. Dan..

Cup.

Donghae mencium bibir cherry itu lembut.

Lalu kembali menatap kedua manik mata Hyuk Jae.

" Uljima, ne ? Saranghae.. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. " ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya terasa sedikit kecewa.

**END.**

**TAMAAAAAT !**

**Hehehe..**

**Eotthae readers ?**

**Gaje buanget deh nih FF..**

**Oh ya, untuk yg THE LOST itu, maksudnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan para readers yang mungkin bingung, sejak kapan Hyuk Jae pacaran sama Donghae ?**

**Hehehe..**

**Aku sengaja bikin begitu, supaya ngecoh kalian semua..**

**Hahaha.. #Evil Laugh.**

**R&R Pleasssee T_T**

**Ah ! Buat yg udah review ke FF ku yg ini, jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^**

**Habis ini, aku akan buat FF KyuMin..**

**Siapa yg suka KyuMin couple acungkan jari telunjuk..**

**Hehehe..**


End file.
